fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Forrest (Fates)
Foleo is a canon male, please don't put false information on the wiki. 11:51, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Is it just me or his outfit is very similar to Maribelle's? On the mothers chart is error, Nyx won't give Foleo Dark mage but Outlaw Eriotto~ Is Forrest really male? I thought so, too, but I took a look at some of his supports, and now I'm not so sure. Mother: A stranger asked me a question that would delight any mother's heart. She wanted to know if I had raised the charming girl she'd seen the other day. She saw you help that old man, and she was impressed by your kindness. Forrest: '''Really?! ...Mother, you've made me realize something... I cannot let the laughter of cruel people stop me from being who I am. Long ago, I decided I wouldn't let them change the way I dress... and I certainly won't let them stop me from being compassionate toward others. And in Leo's supports, he says "No one should ever have to feel ashamed of who they are". Does anyone know if any canon sources addressed anything about Forrest's gender more explicitly? Thanks. Pentmo (talk) 00:24, March 19, 2016 (UTC) You're kind of missing something from Leo's line. '''Leo: No one should have have to feel ashames of who they are. The last thing I want is for my beloved son... Soleil: You know I have a thing for super cute girls, right? Forrest: Right... but you know that I'm... a... Soleil: A super cute man dressed like a girl? Yep! I know. Totally adorable! Forrest (to Shigure as sibling): I was looking for you. Since we were raised appart, we never got to form any sort of brotherly bond. Forrest: Your silence says everything. I suppose you can't see yourself with a man like me. Avatar: But you have a noble heart. Your passion, drive, and consideration for others... I coudln't ask for anything more in a man. Forrest: Granted, I knew other boys didn't wear dressess... But I didn't care. Male. Kana still calls him 'big brother' if siblings or 'Papa' if he's his father. Male. 01:15, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Please edit some information Can't edit, but please change Midoriko to Midori in the marriage set area. Beruka (talk) 14:27, February 14, 2016 (UTC) : Done. :) Sunemerald (talk) 14:38, February 14, 2016 (UTC) death quote "At least I die...content with myself..." if someone with editing privledges would like to add this to his quotes there it is. i've been going through and compiling all of these quotes 02:38, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Alone - My Castle quote Not sure why Forrest's page can't be edited, but here's an idle quote for Alone - Castle Grounds. Probably label with '(idle)' at the end, although he seems to be talking about his free time: "It takes forever to put my outfit together. Today I finished with time to spare!" 21:55, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Ghostly Gold DLC Pre-Battle Quote "I'm SO done with this! I cannot go another night sleeping on the ground! I'm covered in wrinkles, and don't even get me started on the dirt in my hair!" --Forrest's pre-battle quote. Can somebody add that in, thanks~ 21:57, March 9, 2016 (UTC) : Added & added the my castle quote. :) Sunemerald (talk) 23:41, March 9, 2016 (UTC)